


the roads we take

by itsayscrunchonthebox



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Late 1800s AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsayscrunchonthebox/pseuds/itsayscrunchonthebox
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if the characters from breaking bad lived in a small town in the 1800s? And also my OC is there? Well, you don’t have to wonder anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

The town was quaint, you could even call it charming, a comfortable rest stop for travelers on their way towards more interesting places, and home to those who wanted simple lives. Those who passed through saw that almost all residents of the small town played their part, and were mostly happy to do it — the citizens who weren’t barely ever showed it. It was only if you stayed long enough, looked deeply enough, to see what lay underneath the inviting exterior of smiles and offerings of warm meals or a place to stay for the night, that you realized some things were not so inviting. But the children on their way to the schoolhouse didn’t know that, nor did they concern themselves with it. They were more focused on getting school over with so they could spend time by the creek afterward. 

Jade, who looked forward to the days lesson, flourished the material of the new dress her uncle had bought her just a few days before in her hands, “Miss Molina says my reading is getting better and better, especially for a girl who’s eleven.” If she had only been just a little more attentive, and slightly less wreckless she would have been the teachers pet. 

Jane, who walked beside her rolled her eyes, “You’ve told us that about a hundred times this week.” Jane might have been over-exaggerating a little with that number, but lately Jade wouldn’t shut up about how good her reading was — and she’d constantly stop and read aloud big words on signs or in books for all to hear. 

“Oh, have I?” Jade said, feigning surprise, “I hadn’t realized.” 

Andrea, the daughter of one of the few farmers who lived on the outskirts of the town, laughed along with Jane as they exchanged a look. “Right.” She said, with all the sarcasm a twelve year old girl could generate. 

Jade could sense the general mood of the other two girls, and quickly changed the subject, “Do you think Jesse will notice my new dress? I picked it out because i thought he’d like it.” She couldn’t help but grin wide at the idea of him complimenting her on it, the thought had been swirling around in her head ever since she saw it in the window of the clothing store. 

“You bought a dress just so a boy would say something about it?” Andrea looked a little incredulous, having never had a crush on a boy, she couldn’t understand Jade’s near infatuation. Not yet, at least. 

Jane shook her head, “Boys don’t care about dresses.” 

“Well then, what do they care about?” Jade whipped her head around to look over at Jane, her braided pigtails almost lashing her in the face. 

“I don’t know,” Jane shrugged, forming  
a thoughtful look on her face, “Rough housing and breaking the rules. And chasing each other with sticks.” 

Jade laughed, “There’s gotta be more than that. and isn’t chasing each other with sticks rough housing too?” 

Andrea sighed and tipped her head back, “Who cares what they care about?” 

“Jade, Obviously.” Jane laughed at her own answer. 

They approached the end of the dirt road where the white school building stood. The bell hadn’t rung yet, so they saw Brandon play fighting with Peter right outside, and Jesse laughing at the two of them. On the other side of the school, Domingo and Emilio stood underneath the hot sun looking bored, trying to figure out whatever the nights shenanigans would be, and how Domingo could get out of having to help his father at the appliance store. The younger kids chased each other around the school, creating a broken ring of children around the building.  
Jane gestured toward Brandon and Peter while Andrea sat down on the schools few wooden steps, “See? Rough housing.” 

Jade frowned while watching them, “Jesse’s not even looking over at me.” 

“You should just go up to him after school ends,” Andrea shook her head slowly, “I bet you won’t.” 

At the thought Jade’s chipmunk-like cheeks flushed immediately, while Jesse had been the object of her not-so-secret affection for a long while, she’d barely spoken to him. When they were eight and nine they would play together, but that abruptly stopped once her feelings started.  
Jade turned towards Andrea, and kept her frown on, she rarely tuned down a challenge, “I will.” 

Jane plopped herself down next to Andrea on the steps, “You always say that, and then you never do.” 

“Well this time... I’m gonna.” Jade huffed, and spoke in a voice that was just slightly higher pitched than regular. 

Jade looked towards the boys again, and now Brandon was holding up a worm he’d plucked from the ground and daring Pete (who looked slightly terrified) to eat it. Jesse cheered Peter on enthusiastically, but Peter was saved by Miss Molina ringing the school bell. The kids of all ages quickly flooded into the school house as Miss Molina let the doors open, and each took seats at their rough wooden desks. Just before the lesson started, Christian Ortega ran in, apologizing for the fact that he was late, and clutching his chest as he claimed an empty desk.  
The lesson went as usual, they read, did some arithmetic, and at the end started learning about geography. Miss Molina said that Badger and Pete were being too loud, and sent them to different corners of the room for part of the lesson — an act everyone was used to. After their lesson was over, Jane and Andrea met up again by the steps, and saw Jade standing about twenty feet from Jesse, looking fearful, her hands balled into fists. 

The two girls watched intently as Jade went up to him, wiping that fearful look off of her face and replacing it with a grin as she said, “Hi.” And placed her fists behind her back. 

“Oh,” Jesse looked a little confused for a second, he remembers when they played together when they were younger too, but every time he went around Jade lately it was like she turned to stone. Jesse was beginning to think she just didn’t like him. “Hi.” 

Jade felt intensely awkward, “What are you um, doing?” 

Jesse looked toward Peter, Brandon, and Christian, Brandon and Christian were scanning the ground near the tree that was just outside of the school, and Peter was only parenting to look.  
“Well, nothing right now — but i think I’m gonna go help them look for worms so Peter can eat one.” Jesse looked back towards Jade, “You wanna help us look?” 

Jade didn’t like the idea of looking for worms, or watching Peter eat one, but she’d say yes, for Jesse. Jade slowly nodded her head, and Jesse charged towards the tree, gesturing for her to follow. As the kids gathered around the large oak tree and scoured the ground surrounding it, they attracted others, and soon most of the kids who were about to head home from the lesson stopped to watch Peter attempt to eat a worm. 

“I found one!” Christian announced, grinning devilishly as he picked up the squirming worm, then dangling it in front of Peter and the rest of the children. 

“It’s alive!” Jade gasped, making a sour face, as if she hadn’t before realized worms were living things. In all honesty, she hadn’t. 

“Do it!” Shouted Badger, and Jesse echoed him a second later. 

Peter looked horrified, and was failing at trying to hide it — the boy bit his lower lip, and started to go white in the face as he approached the thought of what everyone wanted him to do. The other kids huddled around watching made it worse, Jane and Andrea were beside Jade now, watching with bated breath to see if Peter was really going to do it. He shook his head, clasping his hand over his mouth. He looked like he was going to puke. 

“Ha, and you said you’d be tough enough to do it!” Brandon chuckled, “What a wuss.” 

Peter let his hand drop from his mouth to reveal a scowl forming, “You do it then!” 

Everyone turned their full attention from Peter to Brandon, who was now in the hot seat — but he didn’t seem to mind it as much, “Okay, I will.”  
He grabbed the worm from Christian, whose eyes were wide, and plucked some specks of dirt from it. Brandon puffed out his chest, looked toward the crowd, his eyes lingering on Jade for just a second longer than the rest, and opened his mouth. He started to raise his hand up to his mouth, the worm still curling and squirming, but before the deed could be done Jade intervened. 

“Don’t!” She yelled, running towards Brandon and using her might to yank his arm back, “You’ll kill it.” 

Brandon seemed confused at first, and then his face formed a look of shock, him and Jade stared at each other silently for a few beats until Brandon separated his pointer finger and thumb, thus freeing the worm. The kids around them groaned, and most looked disappointed, a couple even shot a dirty look at Jade. The band of children broke up as fast as it formed, and the ones left standing by the tree were Jade, Andrea, Jane, Jesse, Christian, Brandon and Peter.

“What did you do that for?” Christian asked, thoroughly irritated at having that spectacle taken away from him. 

Jade took a step back from Brandon and sharply turner her attention towards Christian, “Didn’t you hear me? He was gonna kill it dead. Would you have just let him eat it if that was a bird, or a cat or a dog?” She folded her arms over her chest, and her high and sweet voice became angry and demanding. (Still, it didn’t hold much power.)

Christian scoffed, shaking his head, “That’s not even the same.” 

“Maybe she’s right,” Jesse chimes in with a shrug, “Maybe that worm had a worm family that would he really sad if he died.” 

Badger looked confused again, “Worms have families?” 

“Where do you think worms come from?” Andrea asked incredulously. 

Badger shrugged, and it seemed like he wanted Andrea to tell him, but she offered him no further information. Jade however was very happy at Jesse choosing to take her side, and as she felt the elated feeling that swirled around in her stomach she felt confident enough to ask, “Me and my friends are going to the creek from here, do you want to come, Jesse?” 

Jesse was surprised at the proposal, as it had seemed in the last few years that she could barely stand to be around him — she’d always be laughing at him after she walked away from him. Jesse turned his head towards the other boys, Christian discretely shook his head. “Sorry, we promised Brandon we’d help him with his chores at his papa's farm. Then I’ve gotta get home. Maybe we can go another time.” Jesse looked sincerely sorry, and he felt bad that he had been lying. The boys were actually going to sneak into Christians father’s bedroom and see if they could find a picture of a naked lady Christian had talked about finding recently, but they weren’t to tell anyone about it, especially not the girls. 

Jade’s sore disappointment read all over her face, “Oh no,” she said softly. “That’s alright. Maybe next time.” 

“We’d better get going to the farm.” Christian said, covertly telling the other boys that they should leave now if they wanted to have any time to see the picture with real actual breasts in it, which was actually just a small copy of a painting. 

“Maybe we can go to the creek tomorrow?” Brandon offered hopefully, eyeing Jade. 

“Sure, possibly.” She nodded, quickly glancing toward him and then resting her gaze back on Jesse, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jade gave him a quick smile, her hands balling into fists again from the nerves that were brought on by being so close to him. 

Christian started to walk away, and Pete swiftly followed. “We’ve gotta go — but see you tomorrow.” Jesse gave a small wave and ran off to catch up with Peter and Christian. 

Brandon followed behind Jesse, but not before telling Jade, “Thanks for telling me about the worm. He’s probably on his way back to his worm family by now.” Unfortunately that wasn’t true, Pete had squished it under his boot while heading off after Christian. 

Jade let out a small laugh at the idea, “I’m sure he is.” She watched as Badger walked off. 

“What a bunch of dunce’s.” Said Jane quietly while shaking her head. 

Jade stared off dreamily, “They’re not so bad, I think.” 

Andrea turned to start walking toward the creek, “C’mon, let’s go, I need to be home before supper.” 

The girls all started down the trail to the creek. Jane chuckled to herself, “You know, I kind of wanted to see him eat the worm.” 

Andrea nodded in agreement, “Me too.” 

Jade rolled her eyes, “That boy is so barbaric.” She was just a little proud of herself at her own use of ‘barbaric’, a word she’d just recently learned, yet was still sad that no one had said anything about her dress.

“Hey,” Andrea glanced between Jane and Jade, “Does anyone want race to the creek?” 

Jade looked disapproving. “Racing is for babies.” 

“Then I guess that means I’m gonna win,” Andrea took off the second after she finished her sentence, dirt from the ground kicking up from beneath her feet and creating a trail as she went further. 

Jane and Jade exchanged a look, then hiked up the material of their dresses and did just as Andrea had, disappearing the from the sight of anyone as they passed the back of the apothecary.


	2. Chapter 2

An early morning breeze swept through the town and the skies were gloomy, laden with clouds that fought the incoming rays of the sun.  
The sun was set to shine brightly later that day and it would be one of the last times it did that year, but it wasn’t quite ready to come out and do so just yet. Jade awoke abruptly, she had barely slept due to the excitement she’d held for the coming day. She stretched out just the slightest bit and wiggled her toes, then swiftly jumped out of her bed, creating a loud creaking sound and a thump when her bare feet hit the floorboards.  
She rushed to the mirror to check and see if she looked any different, and thought she almost looked more mature than she had when she’d woken up yesterday.

It didn’t take her long to clean herself up and put on the dress she’d been planning to wear that day for weeks. As she fixed her hair in the mirror she examined herself once again, Jade’s once chipmunk like cheeks had smoothed out to reveal a stronger bone structure, and hair that was once much more curly fell into soft ringlets.  
Her silhouette had formed nicely, she noted it as she smoothed the material on the dress, the final motion of fixing herself for the day.  
When Jade left her room she started to bound down the white wooden steps of her uncle’s house, and then stopped half way and steadied her pace. 

When she reached the downstairs area she moved immediately to the kitchen, and was greeted by her uncle, who was sitting at a table and having morning coffee. “Happy birthday,” He grinned, looking up from a book, “You’re certainly starting the day early.” 

“Thanks, uncle Charles,” Jade leapt over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek — good behavior is the best way to secure some extra birthday money. “I was too excited to sleep properly. It’ll give me a chance to get ahead on my errands, anyway.” 

“Sixteen,” He said wistfully, “Where has the time gone?” 

Charles had been the closest thing Jade had to a real parent for some time, her mother had contracted a serious fever when she was just eight and after she had passed Jade’s only family left were Charles and her father, James, who was always traveling and selling what he called special medicine. She only saw him a few times a year, and those times never happened to be on her birthday. 

“It feels like it’s taken so long for me to turn sixteen,” Jade moved away from Chuck to rifle through some papers she’d left next to the stove, looking for the shopping list she’d scribbled out the day before. “I’m so glad all that waiting is over.” 

Charles went back to his book, “Now that you’re done doing all that waiting, you can get me the paper while you’re out.” 

Jade nodded and approached him again, looking expectant, “I’ll need extra money for that.” 

“Right,” He said pulling out a coin purse, he gave gave jade a penny and however much she needed to run errands, and then some extra, “Buy yourself something, it’ll be my gift to you.” 

“This is looking like it’s going to be a good birthday already,” beaming, Jade slipped the money in her dresses pocket, and headed out with a basket in hand. 

Most businesses were just starting to open up. As she was on her way to the mercantile she passed by the Ehrmantraut house, just as she did every morning. It looked as frightening as ever under the gloom, as Jade walked she spotted the old man who lived there milling about in one of the recently fixed windows. The house itself was kept up, but no one could deny the feeling it evoked, that wasn’t helped by Mister Ehrmantraut’s lonesome manner. The younger kids in town had started to tell stories about how he’d been a city policeman in the past, and how he’d supposedly killed a man. Most people didn’t think that was true, save for the children, but Jade remembers being little and playing a game where they’d see who could get closest to the house without getting scared and running back. Andrea made it all the way to his porch once. 

When Jade walked into her first stop of the day, the Molina mercantile, her arrival was announced by the bell on the door. Domingo, who had turned eighteen earlier that year, sat in the corner of the store looking bored and tired. Usually he opened up for his father who told him it would help him learn how to run the store on his own whenever he inherited it. 

Jade moved to the counter and greeted him with a small smile, “Hi Domingo, I’m here for eggs.” 

“What a surprise,” Said Domingo, leaning out of his chair. Jade came for eggs at least once a week, “Twelve?” 

Jade nodded, “Make sure they’re all white, I don’t like the brown ones.” With a roll of his eyes that was concealed from Jade, Domingo headed in the back to fetch her eggs. As he was back there she eyed a bonnet on the counter, but decided she’d wait until she saw something she really wanted. 

Domingo came back a second later with the eggs, “You know if they’re brown it’s all the same, right?” 

Jade sighed, “Yes, but I just don’t like the way they look. I’m paying you all the same aren’t I?” She rummaged around in her pocket for money. 

Before Domingo could tell her, she dropped twenty cents on the counter, “Have a nice day.”  
Usually she would have stuck around and debated about egg colors, but she had plans for the day she couldn’t wait to get to. As she left she heard Domingo tell her goodbye, and the creak of the chair as he sat back down. 

Next there was the Pinkman’s grocery, where  
she picked up milk and bread. When she talked to Misses Pinkman, she did her best to sound more womanly.  
“Do you know where Jesse’s going to be today?” As she asked she tried not to sound too desperate for the answer.

Misses Pinkman thought for a moment as she handed Jade a fresh loaf of bread, “Besides here I’m not really sure, why do you ask?” 

Jade shook her head, “Oh — there’s no particular reason, I was just curious is all.” She sucked in a sharp breath as she thought about her intentions for later in the day. 

“I thought he might’ve said something about  
going fishing with some of the other boys.” Misses Pinkman wasn’t sure if he’d said it was going to be today or the next. 

Jade pursed her lips and placed the loaf of bread in her basket, “Thanks for everything Misses Pinkman, it was nice seeing you.” Jade flashed her a polite grin, did a little bow, and was then off to the post office. 

Again, a bell announced Jade’s arrival. Ted Beneke looked up from some paperwork, “Good morning, Jade.” There was the faintest trace of a smile on his face, “What d’you need?” 

“Morning, just the financial times, please,” she placed her basket down on a table, “And um, could you check to see if any mail has come for me?” 

Beneke nodded and grabbed the paper from nearby. Although he was certain there was no mail for her, he checked anyways. He turned back towards her with a frown, “Sorry Jade, no mail today.” 

Jade’s face fell and she sighed quietly. “Well, thanks for looking anyways.”  
The two of them were used to this verbal routine, but that never made it any less cumbersome. Beneke always knew who she was hoping for a letter from — but McGill seldom ever wrote her.  
After some silence, Jade perked up suddenly, “Hey, do you have the time?” 

Mister Beneke quickly checked his watch, “It’s almost eight.” 

“Do you have any packages or mail that need to be dropped off?” Jade realized she had lots of time before she needed to get home and scramble the eggs for her uncle, she probably could have even stayed and talked to Domingo about the colors of the eggs. She’d have to remember to bring it up next time she saw him. 

“As a matter of fact I do,” He reached over and placed a small package on the counter, “It’s for Schrader.” 

“Ah,” Jade said, nodding, she could guess exactly what it was, and so could most other people in town. “I’ll drop it off for you.” 

Beneke looked pleased, but still he asked “Are you sure?” 

“It’s no problem.” Jade grabbed the package, the paper, and her basket, “Have a nice day, and tell the girls I said hello.” 

She left and walked on her own for awhile, past all the shops and the mill, and as she made her way out to Hank and Marie Shcrader’s house Jade felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Brandon Mayhew standing before her barefoot in dirty overalls. 

Jade showed him a small smile, “Oh — hi Brandon.” 

He grinned wide and looked down at Jade, stood almost a foot shorter than him. “Hey Jade, happy birthday.” 

“You remembered,” her brow furrowed as she took a proper look at him, “What’s got you all dirty?” 

Badger looked down at himself and his eyes widened as he suddenly noticed all the dirt and dust on his shirt and overalls, in an attempt to balance things out he tried to fix his hair by running a hand through it. “I was doing my early chores, guess i got carried away,” he noticed everything she was carrying, “What’s all that stuff you got?” 

“Just some stuff we needed around the house, and a package for Mister Schrader.” She glanced down at it all and finally realized how sore her arm was from carrying the basket. 

“Lemme help you carry all that,” as Brandon offered it he was already reaching out to grab the basket from her. 

Jade looked in the direction he came from, “Aren’t you on your way to somewhere else? I don’t wanna make you late for something.” 

Brandon shrugged, “Ah, it’s fine. I’m headed to town to get some wood — my pa’s on me about patching up our fence, but it can wait a little longer. He’ll probably just end up fixing it himself anyways.” 

“Alright,” Jade started to walk on again, “Thanks.” 

“So, you got any special plans for today?” Brandon asked as he followed behind her. 

Jade started to smile and her lip quivered as she suppressed a laugh, “No. Not really.” She lied. “What are you doing today? I heard something about some boys going fishing earlier.” 

“Yeah — that’s why I’m getting things done so early, got lots to do before I can go with them. It’s not ‘till noon though.” Badger hadn’t realized his mistake until after he’d said it. 

Jade chuckled, “I thought you said you weren’t in a hurry?” 

Brandon became flustered immediately, in truth, he just wanted to walk with Jade, even if it made him a little late finishing his chores, he didn’t mind. “Well it’s still chores and work, so I’m not really in a rush to get to them.” He attempted to laugh it off as best as he could. 

Jade humoured him, although she hadn’t caught onto the reason about why he’d lied just a minute earlier. “I see,” she said with a nod, “I get it. There are times I’ll do just about anything to get out of chores. I like them sometimes, though.” 

Brandon shook his head, “Nah, I never like them.” 

“At least you don’t have homework anymore,” Jade quirked a brow as she looked over at him, “Remember when I used to come over to study with you, and then you’d lie and say you had a headache and we’d end up laying around until supper?” 

“How’d you know I was lying?” Brandon grinned sheepishly. He remembers reading slower than he really could so she’d spend longer helping him, and faking the headaches so they could talk instead. 

Jade laughed again, “You expect me to believe you just so happened to get a headache every time I came over to help you study?” 

Blood rushed to his cheeks, “Okay, yeah, I was faking it. I just didn’t like reading, or arithmetic. You’re right though, not having homework anymore is great.” 

Jade had finished her education two years earlier, and Brandon had done so last year.  
They could see the Schrader’s house in the distance, the bright purple drapes stuck out like a sore thumb. 

After a couple of minutes of silence accompanied only by the sound of their steps, Jade spoke up again, “So, um, is Jesse going fishing with you later?” 

“Yeah, ‘course he is,” Brandon, Pete, Jesse, and Christian usually moved about in an inseparable group. 

“Oh…” She thought for a moment, and decided it was alright to let on a little about her plans with Jesse. “If I don’t see him later, could you tell Jesse to meet me at the sweetheart tree at three?” 

Brandon looked forlorn for one fleeting second, and tried to wipe the expression off of his face before Jade could notice. He was smart enough to know what a meeting by the sweetheart tree meant. “Yeah, I’ll tell him.” His tone was downcast, but Jade barely noticed as she thought about the meeting. 

They were nearing the Schrader’s porch now, so Jade reached out to take the basket back, “Well, thanks for your help.” 

“Yeah, no problem, I’ll see you around.” He returned the basket and gave her a farewell grin, and then quickly turned around and started walking back to town, trying not to let the idea of Jade and Jesse by the sweetheart tree bother him too much. 

Jade watched him leave, then turned to walk up the porch steps, she knocked on the door gently and a moment later was greeted by Misses Schrader. Jade always admired the way she dressed, and her loyalty to the color purple. There were certain times she would don something yellow, or blue, but today she had on bright purple, almost as bright as the drapes. 

“What a nice surprise,” she smiled wide and took a step back, gesturing for Jade to come in, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“There was a package at the post office for Mister Schrader,” Jade brandished it, “I just thought I’d drop it off — since I got nothing else to do for now.” She stepped in and placed her basket of goods on the table, spotting Mister Schrader sitting in the living room. 

“Oh, Hank,” Marie was feigning delight, “It’s another one of your rocks.” 

Hank ripped his attention away from a pinkish manganese, and looked toward Marie, “For the hundredth time Marie — they’re minerals and gems. Not rocks,” his eyes flicked to Jade, “Hand over my package.” 

Jade trapsed over to him in the living room, setting Charles’ paper down on the table before she sat near him on the carpeted floor, “What kind is it?” 

“I’ll show you,” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, and once the blade was exposed he dragged it along the center of the package. He slowly unfurled it from some paper and held up a yellow-toned stone that reflected sun coming in from the window and threw a shine on the walls. 

Jade looked on in awe, she’d seen tons of his minerals before, but she was always enamored with them. Once he’d even given her a Jade stone, on account of her name.  
“What’s this one called?” She asked quietly, as if she didn’t want to disturb the rock. 

Before Mister Schrader could answer her Marie yelled from the kitchen, “Do you want some tea, sweetie? We had some stew yesterday, I could heat that up if you like.” 

Jade called out, “No thank you, Misses Schrader,” in response, and kept her eyes on the pretty stone. 

Hank went on, “Got it from a friend in the city who wrote to me awhile ago about some new stones that came in. It’s uh, a nice addition, I think.” 

Jade listened intently, and after another few seconds of staring at it glisten in the light she asked, “What’s it mean?” 

He thought for a moment, “Well… some say love and peace. Some books say that, anyway. Haven’t been able to find a clear answer.” 

“Love?” Jade almost reached up to hold it before asking, “Can I see it?” 

Hank handed her the stone, Jade thought maybe, just maybe, if she’d held it tight enough and wished hard enough the stone would bring love for her. 

“Jeez,” Said Mister Schrader as he watched her, “You look like you’re trying to crush it with your fist. Give me my topaz back before you break it, half-pint.” 

“Sorry,” Jade snapped out of her wishing and hoping and returned to him his topaz, “Won’t happen again. Besides, I don’t think I’d be strong enough to break it anyways.” 

Schrader shook his head, “Hopefully we’ll never know.” 

Just then Misses Shrader came back into the room with a cup of tea and sat at the other side of the room. Jade jumped up from her spot on the floor, “I sure do like your teacups, Misses Schrader.” They were of course, decorated with purple and gold leaf. 

Misses Schrader could barely contain her excitement to talk about teacups, “You know these were made in Paris? One of a kind they said.” 

Mister Schrader scoffed from across the room,  
“They just told ya that so you’d shill out the three dollars.” 

Marie smiled a smile that was the most insincere Jade had ever seen, “Well, at least I’m not spending three dollars on rocks, hon.” Her tone was painfully cheery, and she still had it when she asked, “How has your uncle been?” 

“Oh, he’s been fine,” Jade answered, “He hasn’t had any cases lately — so I think he’s getting a little restless.” 

With a wave of her hand Misses Schrader said, “Lawyers are for the city. I assure you there won’t be any lawsuits here any time soon.” 

Jade wanted to say ‘policeman are for the city too, but you two are still here’ yet she was taught to keep ruder thoughts to herself. “I’m sure you’re right about that,” Jade slowly turned and picked up the newspaper, “But I’m afraid I’ve got to get going, my uncle won’t be too pleased if i get back too late, and then I’m off to the Margolis’.” 

“Oh, well, thank you for dropping of that package,” Marie eyed the topaz, looking displeased for just a second, “And you tell Donald I hope he feels better.” 

Jade looked thoroughly confused, “What’s wrong with Mister Margolis?” 

Marie got up and placed a hand on Jade’s shoulder, “Well, I heard him and his wife are sleeping in separate rooms nowadays. He must have the sniffles, or something of that sort.” 

Jade and Marie were both well aware that he was not sick at all, but still Jade told her she’d send him those well wishes. Mister Schrader bid her goodbye and Marie saw her off, by the time Jade got back home it was nine. That gave her plenty of time to get to the Margolis’ house around noon and let Jane in on her grand plan.  
Now that she’d held that topaz, Jade felt much better about things.


End file.
